


[podfic] No Sleepers Must Sleep

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blood, F/M, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy sees death in his smile and is not afraid: she long ago accepted that she would be a Judas of one kind or another, and she knows where her loyalties lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] No Sleepers Must Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Sleepers Must Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11849) by Fahye_fic. 



Title: ['No Sleepers Must Sleep'](http://fahye-fic.livejournal.com/39811.html)  
Length: 22:31  
File Type/Size: mp3, 21 MB

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/?09jc4p3y3ff7okw)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your permission, Fahye. Also, please be aware that I made a pronunciation mistake in the recording: the author's name should be said like "Fae."
> 
> Listeners, please note that while no Archive warnings technically apply, this is understandably a rather fucked-up situation and involves questionable consent and general evil-lordship.


End file.
